


Convenient Store

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Working at your local convenient store allows you to meet some interesting characters





	1. Chapter 1

 

You preferred the smock, you could button it up as far as you needed to please your new boss, but once he was gone, it was always unbuttoned low enough to not choke you. Working overnights was nothing new to you, working at your friendly neighborhood convenient store was.

Not to mention you really didn’t know this neighborhood that well to call it  _your_  neighborhood as you had just moved here, not even three days ago. They had to have been desperate to pick you up and then see what your background check said, not that it would reveal anything.

It was now midnight and the flow of customers had slowed enough that you could move onto breaking down your hot case and grill. you were elbow deep in soapy water and grease when the door chime announced a customer.

“Hi!” you welcomed cheerfully moving over to the sink behind the counter and smiling over your shoulder, “If you need any help finding anything please let me know!!” you offered the practiced line.

“Your new, what happened to..Becky?”

Dragging out the scratchy hand towels and drying yourself off you raised an eyebrow at the handsome man before you. He smiled at you clearly measuring you up as you did him. “What? Am I not good enough for you?”

He broke out in loud but contagious laughter, dimples appearing and you felt yourself smile. “Your more than enough beautiful, I’m Sam, Sam Wilson. I am usually in the area. Just used to seeing Becky behind the counter, she never said she was gonna quit.”

“I never met Becky,” you said with a huff of haughtiness leaning on the counter with your hip. “I applied and they hired me, just moved into the neighborhood and,” you shrugged crossing your arms over your chest. “So you come in here often?”

He smiled nodding, “I’ll be in here enough to bug you, more so I think just cause your beautiful.”

“Stop!” you laughed, “Why you in here that often? Avoiding going home or something?” you opened your mouth, “Don’t tell me your one of those guys that has an unhappy wife at home?”

He laughed again, you liked it, he was easy to talk to. “No! God, no...never got married, had a couple dates here and there, but never anything serious... What about you? You said you just moved into the neighborhood? This neighborhood?!”

You stood a bit straighter, “is there something wrong with this neighborhood?” you asked worried, they wouldn’t place you somewhere dangerous.. Still you always carried your own gun with you just in case.

He frowned, his brows drawing together watching as you shifted uneasily. “This neighborhood is boring, nothing ever goes on, maybe some weed and the bored housewife having the affair or doing pills. Nothing new..you okay?”

You nodded. “Did you need something? I honestly just started and don’t know where everything is in the store, but I don’t mind helping find it.”

He smiled, dragging his badge out, “I get free coffee.”

“Oh,” you smiled mischievously at him, “a detective?! Then by all means, have your free coffee!” 

“Nice meeting you Y/N,” he laughed lightly moving over to the coffee.

You frowned for a moment before you realized you had a name tag on, a small sigh left you, this was better than the last place you had been at. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Heeeey there beautiful!” You jumped, cracking the back of your head on the inside cabinet you were halfway in. “Shit!! Oh, Shit!!” you could hear him laughing even as gentle hands fell on your waist as you backed out slowly, “W-what are you even doing under there?!” he asked laughing hard enough to make you glare at him.

“Jerk! Jeez Sam! Why you gotta sneak up on me like that?!” you asked taking his hand and letting him pull you up as you rubbed your head. “This is the tenth time this week, don’t you get tired of freaking me out?”

He laughed, your stomach fluttering at the sight of those dimples, “you are way too jumpy Y/N, why is that?”

You rolled your eyes, “first, I was reorganizing that cabinet and cleaning it since it hasn’t been cleaned in god knows how long and two, anyone would jump when they are surprised like that!!” you huffed, your hair flopping to the side of your face as you leaned against the cabinets counter, the coffee machines already cleaned.

“So...no coffee?” he asked looking over at the coffee pots, a smile splitting his face as he noted the full pot of regular coffee. “Not even Becky treated me as good as you do!” he exclaimed moving over to grab a cup.

You felt your face color at the offhanded compliment and you knelt down and moved the boxes of coffee back into their place. “Why do you work so late Sam? Detectives don’t really work this late right?”

“Detectives work as late as they need too, all cops for that matter.” He answered, “incoming.”

You looked over your shoulder as a man stepped in. “HI!!!” your chirped bouncing over to the front counter and behind the register.

“Hi, I need twenty on uhhhh,” the man peered out at the gas pumps and frowned, “That one? The only one out there.”

You laughed punching in the numbers and looking up at him, “that’ll be twenty even.”

You could see Sam standing by with a cup of coffee in hand, he was smiling as he watched you waiting patiently. The man in front of you pulled out his wallet and grumbled dumping it on the counter when he didn’t find what he wanted, “I got it in here somewhere,” reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handful of crumbled bills and a lot of junk which he dumped onto your counter. “Sorry,” he offered quickly looking up at you and pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose before pulling at the bills and straightening them out. 

“Your...Bruce Banner?” you asked having seen his I.D. in the open wallet.

The man in front of you froze for a moment , grimacing as he looked up at you, “Uhm..that depends, are you a fan or do you hate me?”

You cracked up, “are you kidding?! Your the smartest man on the planet!! It’s so amazing meeting you!” you caught his hand and shook it before he could pull away, “My friends- we used to follow your every paper and died when we were able to attend one of your lectures, that was awhile ago! But your amazing!!”

Bruce smiled visibly relaxing, “that must have been over five years ago,” he sighed slowly pulling his hand from yours. “You said used to?”

You could feel your face begin to burn and looked down at the register, “friends... y’know how things go, you grow up and grow apart, not everything can stay the “same. People change,” You looked up at him a bright smile in place, “Still! It’s amazing meeting you in person!!”

Bruce smiled opening his mouth to say something which he shut again and shook his head smiling at you again, “It was nice meeting you, maybe I’ll stop by sometime again.”

“That would be awesome!!” you exclaimed ringing up the gas and putting the money away. He smiled and gave you a small wave after shoving his items back into his pockets, leaving without another word.

“Nerd boner?”

You jumped at Sam’s voice right next to you. “I swear Sam!!” you exclaimed as he laughed loudly. “How do you do that!? It’s like you disappear!”

“Ouch!” he grabbed at his chest, “that didn’t hurt!” he cried.

“Shut up!” you giggled rolling your eyes as you made your way around the counter and began straightening the items on the shelves up. “What are you doing here anyways? It’s like four in the morning!”

Sam smiled as he followed you around the store, “mm, nothing, well, actually,” he handed you a paper and you looked at it, then back up at him. “There’s been a couple Indie stores hit in the area, none of the name brand store like this has been hit, privately owned ones for now, but you gotta be careful.”

You felt a smirk fall into place and he shoved you playfully as you looked up at him, “Sam Wilson, are you worried about little ole me?!” you asked stepping closer to him.

Sam’s eye widened, “It’s for your boss!” he said looking away as you stepped closer, was he blushing?! “Anyways, I remembered you said that your boss didn’t even teach you where the emergency button was and I figured that she didn’t mention this to you even though we had a couple sheriff’s stop by this morning to all the stores surrounding the area...” he snapped his mouth shut realizing that he was babbling and turned around. “Gonna freshen my cup before I go,” he muttered hurrying over to the coffee pots.

You couldn’t help the flutter in your stomach as you watched him start another cup and shook your head laughing a little.


	3. Chapter 3

“You always hide out back here?”

You jumped, nearly falling off the small two step ladder you were perched on so carefully. “Jesus fuck Sam!!” You cried holding your hand to your chest, if you hadn’t been concentrating on making sure you heart stayed inside your chest you would have been struggling to contain it from the force of his smile. 

“That mouth on you!” he managed between snickers.

Pulling on your sleeves you marched towards him and planted a hand on his chest shoving him out of the way, “when did you come in anyways?! I’ve been watching the door from here and I didn’t even hear you come in!”

“How can you even see past the bottles and all that crap from here?” he asked craning his neck past you into the back cooler where everything was stocked from inside the door display.

You growled, “Peter!!!” 

From the back room behind the counter you could hear someone scrambling, out came a high-school kid that had just been hired for the summer, his second day and he looked at you with wide eyes. “Yes?”

“The doorbell,” you nodded at the door as it swung open and two customers walked in.

Peter stared at it for a moment and then looked at you, brown eyes sweeping back to the door before meeting yours again. “Oh! OHHH!!!” he exclaimed, “Sorry! Yeah, I forgot, I dropped the bell thingy and then went to get the broom since you told me to sweep up back here and forgot to reset the door chime, but I didn’t think that it would tak-”

You swept your arm through the air, “Stop please?!”

Sam whistled next to you his hand on the small of your back, “Does he always talk this much?” he asked leaning in close.

Peter’s brown eyes widened, “Holy smokes! IS THAT A  _GUN_?!” he asked loudly as the two other customers stopped midstep on their way up to the counter.

Sam sighed, “its okay! I’m a Detective!” he said pulling out his badge. the couple sighed and you moved over to ring them up as Sam came up behind them. “Listen, I gotta get going...” he held up his cup of coffee and you smiled at him

* * *

 

You could hear Peter calling for you, so you moved to the front of the store. “Hey Y/N!!” he smiled eyes nearly closing as he was absolutely pleased, “This is Tony Star my d-aahh mentor?” he looked over at the man standing in front of the counter. 

Soft brown eyes connected with yours, you felt a blush cross your cheeks as he looked you up and down and smiled, that smile could whip away a womans clothing and you were sure it had on more than one occasion. 

“Well...” Tony cleared his throat, “the kid didn’t tell me he was working with such a knockout looking woman!”

You blinked and Peter smirked at you, “I-” whatever you were about to say was cut off as you looked outside. There, outside the door was a man in full S.W.A.T. uniform. You recognized him as he narrowed his eyes at you. “WAIT!!!” you yelled a little too late, they came in moving quick. Tony cringed as he was shoved face down onto the counter in front of you two, Peter screamed and ducked as you stood there in shock. 

“Y/N?” you blinked, Sam was standing in front of you, as Tony cursed. “Y/N? Are you okay?”

You leaned forwards dropping your head to his shoulder and he sighed, his strong arms wrapping around your shoulders. “It’s not him, I mean...he didn’t do anything wrong!”

Sam pulled back holding you at arm’s length, “What?”

“I don’t know what you guys are doing here but that is Peters friend-mentor. Tony Stark. The Tony Stark, I doubt he is so hard up that he is robbing little convenient stores.”

Sam looked at you and waved a hand at the four men that had just swept your small store for anyone else. “The silent alarm was activated...I had just settled in down the bock when I heard the call....” You felt your stomach flutter as he stared at you, relief flooding his features. “I thought...I had just seen you. I just left you and now-I didn’t know what to think!!”

You reached up touching his jaw, “Sam-” The door chimed and you froze as a woman stood there.

Sam looked at you and followed your stare. “Y/N what is it?”

“Can you let me go?!” Tony asked annoyed at still being held down.

“Sorry...is this the thing your talking about?” he asked holding up a thick plastic trigger.

Sam groaned, “That is the silent alarm trigger!” he let go of you and you laughed.

“Sorry Sam, false alarm it seems!” you giggled Peter looked apologetic as he stood from his spot and you glared at him, “What did I say about touching things that you have no idea about how it works?!”

Peter laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m just saying!” Peter giggled as he worked his way down the small candy isle straightening as you stood across from him in the next one, mop in hand moving quickly. 

You could feel your face burning, “I don’t know what your talking about Pete,” you assured I’m ducking your head.

Peter laughed loudly, “ohh, c’mon Y/N!” e exclaimed, “that Sam guy comes around almost everyday just to talk to you and the way you two look at each other...it’s what they make songs out of!”

Both of you looked up as the door chimed, “hey spider kid!” Sam cheered and Peter looked down at his shirt smiling as he high-fived him.

You gave Peter a face as he looked over at you pointedly, Sam’s large hand covered your face and you let out a yelp as he dragged you backwards towards the coffee pots, easily tucking you under his arm.

“So Y/N, how you been since the whole S.W.A.T. thing?” he asked chuckling and letting you go so that he could make his coffee.

You fixed your hair and glanced up at him, “f-fine!” you managed as Peter walked by, wriggling his eyebrows at you, you frowned at him and waved him on.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at Peter who broke out laughing as he hurried behind the counter to help a customer that had just walked in. “You alright?” he asked smiling as he noted your blush. “Got something on your cheeks there..” he grinned.

You swallowed, it didn’t help that he had such a cute smile, nor that he had started coming in without his jacket. The first time he had had seen you dropping your product when you reached over to put it on the shelf and instead stared so hard at his arms you miscalculated and missed the shelf entirely. 

That’s when Peter had started. 

You shook your head when Peter flexed his arms pointing at Sam with a wide goofy grin while he had his back turned to him. Sam turned, smiling as Peter yawned stretching his arms over his head, smiling and waving at Sam. “Kid is kinda...weird huh?” he asked you smiling awkwardly at you.

You could feel your cheeks heat up, “yeah...he really is, I-I’ve been fine. He’s a kid right? Teenagers do these things almost all the time, I’m really surprised he hasn’t done something more troublesome!” you exclaimed laughing.

Peter smiled as he moved over to where you two stood, “So, uh, Y/N?” you quirked a brow at him as he stood fidgeting as Sam leveled caramel eyes at him, he took a sip of his coffee smiling. “That guy really likes you.” You froze, you knew your heart should be beating but you were certain it had stopped dead in your chest. What in the hell was he talking about?!

You couldn’t look at him, Sam had gone completely still beside you, you needed to say something, laugh, throw something, before you could say anything Peter spoke again, “y-yeah, he’s really glad you gave him your pone number, he was still gushing! Said he was gonna give you call  and set up a date!”

“W-wait, your dating?” 

You were gonna kill him, you wanted the floor to literally open up at that moment and swallow you. Could an axe murderer please come put you out of your misery? A huff of air finally escaped you. “I have no idea what he’s talking about!” you managed laughing nervously.

Sam looked between you and Peter, “got a customer kid,” he nodded at the counter where  man stood. 

“Pete-” he had already hurried off even as you stepped after him. You stopped when you felt his hand on you abdomen, swallowing you looked up at him, “ahh, Sam? EEeeep!” you let out as he crowded you into the counter.

“You didn’t tell me you were looking to date.”

You had to remind yourself to breathe, breathe, “S-so?”

“So,” he leaned down, you found your hands catching at his arms. Oh, god his arms were thick, hard, and felt like steel moving under your finger tips. “So I was sure I was at least gonna get a chance before someone else came along to snag you up.”

“We-well... I uhh,” You couldn’t form words, he was so close, his cologne invading your sense of smell, “You didn’t tell me you were interested?”

A small smirk appeared and he took a step back, “Well, now that you know what are you gonna do? You ready to be wined and dined by me?”

You blinked still completely affected from how close he was, “I suppose you’ll just have to find out Friday.”

The smile that broke out on his face took your breath away, “Oh yeah? Friday huh? I can do Friday,” he shifted from foot to foot, rubbing his neck as he looked down and then back up at you, “What time Friday?”

“Say about eight?” You managed smiling.

Sam nodded and the two of you stood for a moment, before Peter coughed staring the two of you with a goofy grin. “W-well, then, Friday?”

You nodded, “I-uh, lemme-” you murmured as you grabbed a napkin and scribbled your phone number on it. Sam grinned pocketing the napkin and you watched as he left. Peter hummed and you turned smacking him, “Why did you do that?!”

“So that could finally happen!” he laughed running away.

You rolled your eyes at him but jumped as your phone chimed, pulling it out you couldn't help the smile at the text.

Unknown: [Just so you have mine too, in case you wanna chat with a REAL man]


End file.
